


Bad Day

by cherrysherbet777



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel (Supernatural), Blind Date, Crying Castiel, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fem! Castiel, Female Castiel/Female Dean Winchester, Fluff, Genderbending, Girls Kissing, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Slow Build, fem! dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysherbet777/pseuds/cherrysherbet777
Summary: Lucie called her in the afternoon telling that her car was in a good hand now and she can take it back tomorrow. Cassie sighed angrily and told her assbutt sister she wanted her car now. Cassie had a bad day because of her, she thought but didn’t say. Instead of taking care of her mess, Lucie just gave the address of the garage to Cassie and let her baby sister take care of her own.The accountant wanted to scream at her cell, but she can’t do it, she can’t just do it right now in the office. Thinking in the positive way and taking a deep breath in and out, like the yoga instructor told her to do in the yoga class, at least Lucie paid for all the mess she made. Oh, and Cassie, Gabrielle just texted her that she had something important about her and Sam to tell and a smiley face. Yeah, every cloud has a silver lining.





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> I did some researches about cars, but... doesn't get it at all. Anyway, I apologize for any mistake I made (misspell, grammar and my poor information about cars).  
> Please enjoy! ;)

 

 

 

Cassie Novak had a bad day.

 

A very very bad day.

 

Lucie, her assbutt sister, borrowed her car and crashed it against the tree. She was so drunk, she said on the phone apologetically. Okay, fine, Cassie took a deep breath and told her assbutt sister to take care of it. And today, yes today, she had a meeting at 10 in the morning and she was running late now for crying out loud. After she was getting off the bus she started to run. The expensive watch, it was a birthday present from her sister Gabrielle and her girlfriend Samantha, on her wrist told her she had only 5 minutes left. She ran as fast as her heels let her.

 

Suddenly, she heard the crack sound and her body slide on the floor. Her knees were throbbing, her palms were flatted on the granite floor, there was a tiny scratch on her hand. All the people’s eyes in the building were on her, an unfortunate beautiful lady with a black nice suit and a beige trench coat, and there was just an old woman who took her up on the floor. Her high heel was broke, nice. Cassie still kept resting her pretty angelic stoic face and said thank you to that old woman.

 

So, now she took her heels off and walk to the elevator, feeling a little bit hot on her face. What a bad day.

 

Lucie called her in the afternoon telling that her car was in a good hand now and she can take it back tomorrow. Cassie sighed angrily and told her assbutt sister she wanted her car now. Cassie had a bad day because of her, she thought but didn’t say. Instead of taking care of her mess, Lucie just gave the address of the garage to Cassie and let her baby sister take care of her own.

 

The accountant wanted to scream at her cell, but she can’t do it, she can’t just do it right now in the office. Thinking in the positive way and taking a deep breath in and out, like the yoga instructor told her to do in the yoga class, at least Lucie paid for all the mess she made. Oh, and Cassie, Gabrielle just texted her that she had something important about her and Sam to tell and a smiley face. Yeah, every cloud has a silver lining.

 

*

 

“Hello” Cassie said to the sandy blonde hair woman with a black tank top and grimy jeans.

 

“Hey,” and she turned her head around to face her, “cutie.” The lady smiled at her. Wow, she was so beautiful with her bright green eyes and freckles on her face. Cassie glanced briefly at her breasts.

 

“Is any mechanic here?” Cassie asked.

 

“I’m the mechanic here.” Those beautiful green eyes narrowed. “What do you want?” And now her tone changed too.

 

“Oh, I came here to take my car back. ” The accountant said, she knew it wasn’t done she knew, but Cassie will use her big baby blue eyes plead the mechanic here to get the job done. She really needed her car right now.

 

“You’re Lucie’s sister?” The pretty lady walked to the work bench and put a wrench back in the toolbox.

 

“Yeah, that’s me. I’m Castielle, by the way.” She said.

 

“Deanna.”

 

“Did you fix my car yet?” Cassie asked, didn’t want to get to know somebody right now, all she wanted is her car.

 

“Didn’t I told your sister I’ll get it done tomorrow.” Deanna closed the hood and took her dirty gloves off.

 

“C’mon, Dee.” Using her sweet little voice and looking right at the green eyes, it worked on every girls and guys they will claw on their knees and please her. Cassie will make Dee melt. “I really had a bad day today, Dee. You’re the one who can brighten my day right now. Please.” Even herself wanted to puke all over the floor for saying that, but if Deanna fixed her car then it worth.

 

Deanna stood there, folding her arms and looked at her with blank eyes. Oh, c’mon now, she even said ‘Dee’ so intimately and the magic word.

 

“Your trick doesn’t work on me, angel. Come back here tomorrow, okay?” Deanna said unconcernedly, combing her sandy blonde hair with her fingers and fixing her messy bun. Her long hair looked soft and silky.

 

“Look, I’ll pay you extra, okay? I can’t afford to be late for work anymore.” Cassie lost her temper. It wasn’t her fault her car was dead.

 

Deanna chuckled darkly, “then just wake up earlier.” Green eyes piercing at her, Deanna licked her lips and leaned against the hood.

 

Cassie frowned, narrowing her eyes. “I wake up early everyday.” She retorted. “How am I going to work without my car?! I was late because the bus didn’t come in time. You’re a mechanic, you have to know how to repair it right? ”

 

“Of cause I know, but cars aren’t Legos, okay? I can’t take a car apart and put the new pieces back in one day.” Deanna said calmly or trying to be calm.

 

“It’s just a bumper, Dee. You take all day just to change the bumper?”  

 

“It’s not. Just. A bumper. Cas. You don’t notice your car is hard to control? Did you ever take care of your car? Brake pads are worn out. The caliper and… goddamnit whatever.” Deanna gritted her teeth. Cassie dropped her jaw after the blasphemy came out of the mechanic’s mouth. What did she just say? Brake pads? What was that?

 

“It was all Lucie’s fault.”

 

Deanna pinched her nose. “I promise you’ll get your car done tomorrow. Go home now, Cas.” She shooed.

 

“Why can’t you get it done now?” Cassie pushed.

 

Deanna took a long sigh. From that look, Cassie can tell that now she looked like a little child, unreasonable immature child who blamed everything and everyone when she didn’t get what she wanted. The mechanic waved her hand, walking back in her office, and left Cassie fussed over her own problem.

 

Cassie stood there, in front of the garage, dumfound.

 

*

 

After all the exhausted afternoon, she went back home without her car obviously and threw herself on the couch. All of her stuff in the purse scattered on the floor, she kicked a pair of new shiny black heels sent them flying in the air and fall hard on the floor. Cassie groaned into the pillow.

 

Within a minute, yeah there was no resting for her, the cell rang. It was Gabrielle.

 

“Hello, Gabe.” She turned the speaker on, placing the cell on the small coffee table.

 

_‘Hey, little sister. How was your day?’_

 

“Horrible.” Cassie groaned. She took her trench coat off and hung it on the hanger.

 

_‘Aww, who did that to my baby sister?’_

 

Deanna. The name just popped in her head totally forgot about what Lucie did to her, picturing the pretty mechanic with a black tank top, irresistible green eyes and those red lips. Those boobs, yes, Dee might have at least C cup. She was pretty all right, but they met in difficult time and that made Cassie didn’t feel like she was that much into her.

 

But, for pretty girl like that, she might have a boyfriend already. Cassie sighed.

 

_‘Don’t forgot our date today’_

 

“I don’t.” She pulled narrow cut skirt down, noticing that her pantyhose were ripped. Was she wearing this all day? It must be when she slid on the granite floor. The accountant took her suit jacket off and unbuttoned her shirt. She stood half naked in the living room, wearing nothing but mismatch underwear. The blinds were closed, yes it had to be.

 

_‘And there’s someone I want you to-’_

_‘Hey, Cas.’_

 

Gabrielle’s voice was cut off and there was Sam. Cassie swore she heard them saying about _‘it’s a surprise’_ thing but she didn’t quite catch it.

 

_‘You’ll be there right?’_

 

“Yes, I’ll be there.” Cassie promised, wishing to hear the good news like they got proposed or something.

 

_‘That’s good. We’ll see you there, Cas. Oh, and dress nice. Bye.’_

 

And the line was cut off. What a weirdo couple.

 

It was time to get in the shower and prepared for the date. She had to get off early because the pretty mechanic Dee didn’t fix her damn car.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Deanna Winchester had a bad day.

 

She had to deal with Lucie in the early morning, that bitch called her like a hundred time and screamed in to her ear Cassie was going to kill her. Her head still throbbed from the hang over and it felt like her precious brain was going to explode when she heard Lucie screamed hopelessly in the line. And who the hell was Cassie anyway?

 

Lucie came to garage with a broken car. Damn, whose car was it? It seemed like the owner never take care of her. It was Cassie’s that was all Deanna know from Lucie, within minute she left hurriedly to work, leaving Deanna the car and the order to fix it.

 

And in the afternoon, Deanna working on the car, there was a pretty lady called for her and then she turned around to see the angel. She was wearing a business suit and a trench coat, messy pony tail, her bright blue eyes were the prettiest things Deanna had ever seen. Her pencil skirt was above her knees but not too short and… ripped pantyhose. She looked like a teacher or librarian or something. So nerdy and hella cute. Totally her type.

 

And turned out Cas, Cassie was an annoying little angel. Yeah, Deanna avoided using the word ‘bitch’ she didn’t know why. So, she left her in front of the garage and hide in the office, seeing Cassie stood there helplessly made her heart ache.

 

Instead of went back home, chilled out and drank some beer, she had to go to the blind date arranged by her little sister Samantha and her tricky girlfriend Gabrielle. _‘Dress as pretty as you can, Dee,’_ Gabrielle said. Deanna rolled her eyes, please, give her a break.

 

“There she is, Dee, right here.” Sam waved.

 

“Hey, Sammy, Gabrielle and hey strange-” Shit, that girl again, “Cassie.” She dressed nice and smelled, uhm, good.

 

“Hello, Dee.” Cassie said with a stoic face.

 

“Oh, you guys know each other?” Sam asked.

 

“Oh, what a coincident.” Gabrielle giggled mischievously. “Well, let me introduce you guys again. Dee, this is my little sis, Castielle. You know her already. And Cassie, this is Deanna, Sam’s sister.”

 

“How you guys know each other?” Sam asked, waving a sign for calling a waiter.

 

“It’s long story.” Cas said briefly before Deanna uttered a word.

 

“I fix her car.” Deanna said, looking at Cassie intermediately.

 

“Lucie crashed my car. It was her fault I got to work late, and other stuff.” She was eyeing Deanna. Oh, she was her unfortunate event then.

 

“Sorry about your car, Cas. But you should take care of your car better. Let’s hope it’ll not happen again.” Deanna tried to smile genuinely. Now, she was acting like a bad bitch, but Cas was the one started this.

 

“What’s wrong with you, Dee? I offer you extra cash and I even say please-”

 

“Like I said, it can’t be done in one day, okay? You think I want to keep this case going?”

 

“It’s not my fault my car crashed.” Cassie raised her voice.

 

“It’s not my fault you can’t have your car back today either!” She yelled. And now the waiter walked to their table asking what was happening and giving her a warning look.

 

“C’mon, girls. Don’t be like that. Please, Cassie.” Gabrielle pleaded, her honey brown eyes shining a pleading look. “Please. Do that for me?” It must be in Novak genetic.

 

“Sorry.” Cas muttered. Deanna’s brows still knitted. “I’m sorry, Dee.” Cas’ ocean blue eyes looked into her. Fuck, how can she resist that?

 

Deanna cleared her throat and mumbled, “me too.”

 

“Dee.” Sam warned.

 

“I’m sorry, Cas.” Her hand was touching Cas’ under the table and she was hold Cas’ soft supple hand mindlessly.

 

Her brain was like an electric circuit, it sparking and brightening. She told herself to let go of that hand, and the other shouted ‘No. Don’t. Let. Go.’ loudly, and the other asking herself if her hand coarse. Deanna was about to let go, but there was a slightly force squeezing her hand. She looked at Cassie eating her cheeseburger and there was a blush red on those cheeks.

 

But she wasn’t totally forgotten all about the argument that happed earlier.

 

“Is there something you want to tell us, Gabe?” Cas asked.

 

“What?”

 

“You and Sam.”

 

“We move in together.” Gabrielle said.

 

“You already told me that. Years ago.”

 

Gabrielle looked at Sam sending a signal for help. Sam shook her head.

“Why am I here seriously?” Cas’ voiced was stern, emotionless.

 

“Well, Cassie, your big sis just wanted to introduce you to a nice lady here.” Gabrielle said cheerily.

 

“Blind date?” And it didn’t work.

 

“You told me you’re lonely, Cassie. I think Dee can make a good friend.” Gabrielle said softly.

 

Suddenly, Cassie let go of her hand.

 

The conversation was still go on and on, Gabrielle apologized like a hundred time already and she promised she will make it up to Cas later and Cas looked so tired. Deanna wanted to take her home and tugged her to bed. Which one was the worst, her sister broke her car, going to work late, her another sister arrange a blind date. The answer was all of the above. Luckily it was Cassie, if Dee were her she would destroy the whole restaurant with her bare hands.

 

*

 

Deanna was taking her home, they were sitting on the chevy Impala, gorgeous car and smelled nice too. Of cause, Deanna always kept her baby clean and beautiful.

 

“I like your car.” Cas said after the long silent.

 

“Thanks, angel. I always take care of my car, she’s my baby.” Deanna said proudly.

 

And then Cassie broke down, crying like a little kid when their parents told her that she can’t have a candy before meal. She was trying to hide it ,Deanna knew, but it was too late. Cas was sobbing messily, pulling her frilly brown skirt up to dry her tears. Deanna saw her colorful undergarment, awesome. Now she felt like an empathetic jerk, but blue suited you Cas.

 

Deanna pulled her car over and handed Cassie her handkerchief. Cassie took it and say thank you, what a nice girl.

 

“W-why are you mocking me?” Cas sobbed.

 

“I’m sorry, Cas. I didn’t mean to.” She caressed Cassie’s face and used her thumbs to dry those tears.

 

“I-I-I had a bad day.”

 

“I know. I know. Shhh. Everything will be fine.” She held Cas’ head in her arms.

 

“My car is broken. I went to work l-late. My-my boss scolded m-me. I-I fucking hate her. ” Cassie continued sobbing. Deanna raised her brows after hearing Cassie swore, that boss must be a real dick. “Gabe w-was right. I’m lonely. I’m so pathetic.”

 

“No, you’re not, Cas. You’re not.” Deanna combed the raven black hair and tugged it behind her ear, whispering sweet words to sooth away her sadness.

 

“And n-now you haate me too. I don’t want you to-to hate me.”

 

“I don’t hate you, Cassie. I never hate you.”

 

“Yes, y-you do.”

 

Deanna pressed her lips against Cas’, nibbling and licking the soft lips. Her heart beat faster and faster when Cas complied the reaction, she plunged her tongue into the hot moist cavern. Then she pulled off and asked, “Do you still think I hate you?”

 

Then Cassie immediately stopped sobbing and blushed crimson red all over her face, the color spreading to her ears less than a minute.

 

“You don’t hate me?” Her voice was unfamiliar in Deanna’s ears, it was shaky and unconfidently. She wanted to pull her into a kiss again, but that was enough. Their first kiss wasn’t like a romantic kiss or anything, it was ruthless. She didn’t even know if Cassie wanted it or not. Thinking about this, Deanna wanted to cry. What if she hated it?

 

“No, I don’t.” That was true, she didn’t hate Cassie, instead she liked her from the first time she saw her. “Are we good?”

 

Cassie nodded. Yes, they were good now.

 

“Okay… Let’s get you home.” She drove back to the road, clearing her mind and starting to focus on the road. If Cassie hated her kiss, maybe she would slap her in the face or get out of her car and yell at her or something. This wasn’t just all in her head, right?

 

 

 

The black chevy Impala stopped in front of the house. It was time to say good bye to each other, but Deanna saw the raven black hair girl fidgeted on the passenger seat. Deanna raised her eyebrow at her.

 

“Thank you for the ride, Dee.” Cassie began to speak.

 

“No prob, sweetheart.”  She smiled back at her, hoping she would invite her for a cup of coffee or something that can make her stay with Cassie a little longer.

 

“Well… er,” there we go. Deanna held her breath. “Maybe today wasn’t that bad after all.” Cassie finished her words.

 

Deanna screamed in disappointment in her head. “Yeah, mine too.” She was about to tell Cassie to not worry and she can pick up her car tomorrow.  But before she was about to utter a word from her mouth, Cassie said rapidly.

 

“Do you want some coffee?”

 

“Huh?” Deanna couldn’t believe her ears. She wasn’t a religious one, but now she would thank and pray to who the hell… whoever in the heaven that granted her wish to come true.

 

“I’m sorry, I-”

 

“Hell yes! I want a coffee. I love drinking, I mean coffee. I love coffee.” Deanna stuttered, wanting to punch herself to stop being stupid and nervous.

 

 She turned off the car ignition and followed Cassie into her house.

 

Well, Cassie was right. Today wasn’t that bad after all.

 

 


End file.
